familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vevay, Indiana
|unit_pref = Imperial |area_magnitude = |area_land_km2 = 3.76 |area_water_km2 = 0.26 |area_total_km2 = 4.01 |area_total_sq_mi = 1.55 |area_land_sq_mi = 1.45 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.10 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 1657 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 1683 |population_density_km2 = 448.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 1160.7 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 147 |elevation_ft = 482 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 38 |latm = 44 |lats = 45 |latNS = N |longd = 85 |longm = 4 |longs = 16 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 47043 |area_code = 812 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-79010 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0445270 |website = |footnotes = }} Vevay ( ) is a town located in Jefferson Township, Switzerland County, Indiana, United States, along the Ohio River. It is the county seat of Switzerland County. The population was 1,683 at the 2010 census. History Vevay was founded in 1802 by Swiss immigrants intending on cultivating grapes and producing wine. It was named after the Swiss town of Vevey. Vevay has a reputation as being home of the first commercial winery in the United States. When Switzerland County was formed in 1814, Vevay was made the county seat. Vevay was incorporated as a town in 1836. Geography Vevay is located at (38.745837, -85.071044), along the Ohio River and Indiana State Road 56/156. According to the 2010 census, the town has a total area of , of which (or 93.55%) is land and (or 6.45%) is water. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Vevay has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Vevay, Indiana Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 1,683 people, 725 households, and 393 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 826 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 97.1% White, 0.5% African American, 0.5% Asian, 0.7% from other races, and 1.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.1% of the population. There were 725 households of which 27.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.3% were married couples living together, 14.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 45.8% were non-families. 39.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.18 and the average family size was 2.89. The median age in the town was 40.8 years. 20.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.2% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.7% were from 25 to 44; 27.2% were from 45 to 64; and 17.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 48.8% male and 51.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 1735 people, 719 households, and 437 families residing in the town. The population density was 1,171.3 people per square mile (452.6/km²). There were 795 housing units at an average density of 536.7 per square mile (207.4/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.67% White, 0.23% African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.69% from other races, and 0.12% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.44% of the population. There were 719 households out of which 29.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.2% were married couples living together, 16.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.1% were non-families. 33.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.92. In the town the population was spread out with 24.4% under the age of 18, 9.1% from 18 to 24, 25.2% from 25 to 44, 22.0% from 45 to 64, and 19.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 82.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 77.2 males. The median income for a household in the town was $27,448, and the median income for a family was $32,857. Males had a median income of $28,068 versus $20,167 for females. The per capita income for the town was $15,477. About 11.4% of families and 15.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.2% of those under age 18 and 11.8% of those age 65 or over. Events The Swiss Wine Festival Vevay holds an annual celebration called the Swiss Wine Festival. It is usually held on the last weekend in August, as well as the preceding Thursday and Friday. The festival has many fun activities such as ferry rides on the Ohio River, amusement rides, pageants, car shows, musical performances, cheerleading competitions, the famed grape stomps and both Beer and Wine Gardens. Many people also set up booths for shopping. On Saturday night, most gather on the docks and close to the river to watch a fireworks show. People from all over the Indiana/Kentucky/Ohio tristate come to enjoy the festive celebration. Origin Since 1797, approximately every 22 years, la Fête des Vignerons (The Winegrowers' Festival) is celebrated in the Swiss city of Vevey. Points of interest *'"Life on the Ohio" River History Museum' reflects Vevay's and Switzerland County's heritage on the Ohio River. Open year round (excluding major holidays) Sunday - Saturday from 10 - 5. *'Switzerland County Historical Museum' is located in an old Presbyterian church, built in 1860. Open year round (excluding major holidays) Saturday - Sunday from 10 - 5. *The first Switzerland County Courthouse was built in 1822 and is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. It was replaced by the one that stands today in 1865, built by contractor John Haley. *The Benjamin Franklin Schenck Mansion is a 35 room mansion, built in 1874 by Benjamin Franklin Schenck and is currently a bed and breakfast. *The U.P. Schenck House was built in 1846 for Ulysses P. Schenck, a Swiss riverboat captain who owned a fleet of flat bottom river boats. *The Armstrong Tavern is a two-story log house built in 1816 by Thomas Armstrong. *The Hoosier Theatre was built in 1837 and is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Notable people * Lydia Moss Bradley, philanthropist and founder of Bradley University * Edward Eggleston, Methodist minister and author * Bertha Fry, supercentenarian, born in Vevay in 1893, died in 2007 at age 113 years, 11 months, 13 days (third oldest living person at time of death) * Ken Maynard, actor and stuntman * Kermit Maynard, actor and stuntman, played for Indiana University Football 1920's, Ken Maynard's younger brother. * Will Henry Stevens, artist * Colonel Ebenezer Dumont, Civil War Officer and U.S. Congressman See also * List of cities and towns along the Ohio River * Vevey (Switzerland) * The Winegrowers' Festival in Vevey References External links * Town website Category:Towns in Switzerland County, Indiana Category:Towns in Indiana Category:County seats in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1802 Category:Indiana settlements on the Ohio River